


FE Drabbles

by CarmenImbrium



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Multi, ships will be tagged as I write them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenImbrium/pseuds/CarmenImbrium
Summary: My collection of drabbles too short to warrant their own work. Most recent: Palla and Minerva teach Maria how to ride a pegasus





	1. Graybin - Socks

“Tobin! Tobin, wake up!”

 

Tobin groaned and opened one eye to glare at the person shaking his arm. “Gray, it’s like…. three in the morning, let me sleep. Why aren’t _you_ sleeping?”

 

"I waxed the floors, grab your fluffy socks!” Gray stood up, grabbing Tobin’s arm in an attempt to pull him up as well. “C’mon, it’ll be fun!”

 

“More fun than getting a good night’s sleep?” Tobin rubbed his eyes while Gray dug through the dresser drawers, pulling out a few pairs of giant fuzzy socks and tossing one to his boyfriend.

 

“We can sleep later, dude! Come on, you know you want to floor skate with me,” Gray winked and opened the bedroom door. “I’ll be in the kitchen when you’re ready!”

 

As he watched Gray literally slide out the door and shut it behind him, Tobin laughed and unrolled the socks. It was hard to stay annoyed at someone so excited, and he had to admit, floor skating did sound kind of fun.


	2. Palla/Minerva - Riding Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palla and Minerva teach Maria how to ride a pegasus.

The pegasus stood on top of the hill, white feathers glistening in the sunlight, a picture of strong beauty. Maria stared up at its face in awe, giggling when it snorted lightly at her.

 

The green-haired woman holding the reins gently stroked its neck, urging it to lower its head. “Go ahead, you can pet her,” she said. “She’s very gentle, but bonding with the pegasus is important for any rider.”

 

Maria looked over her shoulder at her sister for approval, and Minerva nodded and lightly pushed her forward by the shoulders. A tiny hand reached up towards the pegasus’ nose and began to softly stroke it. The pegasus ruffled its wings lightly and pushed its face into Maria’s hand.

 

Palla watched the girl’s nerves soften as she continued to pet the pegasus. “Would you like to try riding her now?” 

 

The girl nodded, and Minerva lifted her up by the waist and set her in the saddle. Palla handed her the reins. “We can start on the ground if you’d like,” she said. Maria nodded again and tightened her grip on the reins as the pegasus began to trot.

 

Minerva stepped back and watched Palla guide the pegasus in a loose circle, both she and Maria laughing. The princess smiled warmly and let herself revel in the moment, temporarily forgetting her duties and worries, content to watch the two most important people in her life laugh in the sunlight.


End file.
